Kyohei Yamaguchi
is a director in the Kamen Rider Series. Directing credits TV Series *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' - 4 episodes (2012) **Episode 23: Swan Alliance **Episode 24: Hero's Desire **Episode 41: Club Collapse **Episode 42: Archer's Reign *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' - 2 episodes (2014) **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! *''Kamen Rider Drive'' - 10 episodes (2015) **Episode 7: How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? **Episode 8: What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 16: Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? **Episode 17: Who Will Control Deadheat? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? **Episode 32: What is Waiting At the End of Evolution? **Episode 35: Why Did the Siege Happen? **Episode 36: Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice? **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4'' *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' - 14 epsiodes (2015-2016) **Episode 3: Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! **Episode 4: Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! **Episode 9: Imposing! A Man of Loyalty! **Episode 10: Gather! The 15 Eyecons! **Episode 15: Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 35: Real Worth! Merriment Power! **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **Episode 42: Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' - 14 episodes (2016-2017) **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! *''Kamen Rider Build'' - 10 episodes (2017-2018) **Episode 9: The Trap of Project Build **Episode 10: Technology of Destruction **Episode 15: Judging Sento Kiryu! **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 23: The Phantom of the West **Episode 24: A Man Called Rogue **Episode 38: Mad World **Episode 39: The Unstoppable Genius **Episode 44: The End of Evolto **Episode 45: The Scientist of Hope *''Kamen Rider Zi-O'' (2018-2019) **Episode 23: It's Kikai! 2121 **Episode 24: Best Friend 2121 **Episode 29: Blade Joker!? 2019 **Episode 30: 2019: Trinity Has Begun! Hyper Battle DVD *''Kamen Rider W'' **''Kamen Rider W Hyper Battle DVD: Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe'' **''Kamen Rider W DVD: Gaia Memory Encyclopedia'' *''Kamen Rider OOO'' **''Kamen Rider OOO Hyper Battle DVD: Quiz, Dance, and Takagarooba!?'' *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' **''Kamen Rider Fourze Hyper Battle DVD: Rocket Drill States of Friendship'' *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **''Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!'' *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Truth! The Secret Of Heroes' Eyecons!'' *''Kamen Rider Build'' **''Kamen Rider Build: Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!'' Net movies *''Kamen Rider W Forever: From A to Z, 26 Rapid-Succession Roars of Laughter'' *''Kamen Rider Fourze the Net Edition: Everyone, Class is Here!'' *''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land'' External Links *IMDB Page *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Directors